Wreckage at aircraft crash sites may be retrieved. Typically, aircraft crash sites are subject to investigation by governmental entities, such as the National Transportation Safety Board (NTSB). Wreckage at some aircraft crash sites may contain hazardous materials. Some hazardous materials at aircraft crash sites may be subject to regulation by governmental entities, such as the United States Environmental Protection Agency (EPA).